Traditionally enterprises are comprised of various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. An enterprise may be thought of as a geographically dispersed network under the jurisdiction of one organization. It often includes several different types of networks and computer systems from different vendors.
These network nodes that are part of the enterprise may be comprised of both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks that include a plurality of virtual machines may require a physical host, which is required to allocate resources among the virtual machines.
Groups of network nodes included in the enterprise may form business process application service groups (BASGs). The “components” of these groups are comprised of virtual machines, hosts, storage devices and network devices. Each of these components may be dependent on one another. Generally, enterprise environments are not designed to pair virtual machines with hosts, storage devices, and network BASGs. As a result the virtual machines are not fully optimal and available resources may be underutilized.